To be invisible
by JessyNick
Summary: No one notices Squall, and usually thats okay with him, but now he's noticing it even more and wishes someone would see him for who he is.It will be a Squinoa.


I don't own Final Fantasy 8, this is a fanfic site, so I write about them. Maybe one day I'll own something so great but until then, I can only take donations! PLEASE DONATE TO MY FUND! Please Read and Review!  
~Jess~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall was invisible. When he was younger, he was upset about his invisibility, but now he cherished it. It was his way from not being hurt the way Sis had hurt him by leaving. Now he did not get close to anyone, and he liked it that way. He didn't know anyone and they didn't know him. It was great, he was in no quarrels, and no one had to know his feelings. He enjoyed his invisibility.  
  
Except for on days like this. The way he felt on days like this, he needed to reach out to someone. But because of his invisibility and the wall he had created around himself, there was no one. No one to console him, to make him feel better. He just sat at the back of Mrs. Trepe's class, his mind wandering. He remembered a dream he had had the night before.  
  
He had been reaching out for something, it was a dark shape. He was walking closer to it and realized it was a person. He stuck out his hand, and when he looked down at it, he couldn't see it. It was invisible, and then he saw that his whole body was invisible. As he tried to reach out for the person, he came to realize that it was a woman. She looked to her right and started screaming. Squall turned but he didn't see what she was screaming about, he yelled to her, "It'll be alright!" But she couldn't hear him; she couldn't even see him...  
  
That's when Squall had woken up. The idea frightened him because of the way she had looked right through him. He didn't like the idea of it. The dream had been a signal to him, that his self-conscious was desperately looking for someone, anyone, to see that he wasn't invisible. That he did need someone to help him.   
  
The bell rang, taking Squall back to reality, realizing that he was still in class. He got up from his seat and exited the room. As he was walking back to his dorm, someone pulled the door open for himself and when Squall went to take the door, the kid through his arm back, hitting Squall in the mouth with his elbow. Then the kid continued to walk away, without saying anything to Squall.  
  
That was the last straw, when Squall got to his dorm, he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He felt something wet slide down his face and land on the arm of his leather jacket. "Is this what its like to be invisible? How does it feel to be visible?" Then he took off his jacket and tossed it on the chair next to his bed. He then laid down in his bed, on his back looking at the ceiling, with his arms behind his head, until he fell off into sleep.  
  
Awakened by his alarm he realized that he was late. He sprang from his bed and quickly put his jacket back on. He had fallen asleep in the clothes from the day prior, as he often did. He could just easily slip into class late, unnoticed, but he hurried anyway.   
  
On the second floor he was running around a corner when a girl not looking smacked into him. She had knocked him over. As he was getting himself up, she held out her hand, "Oh I'm really sorry, I should have been looking where I was going. Here let me help you." He hesitantly took her hand and pulled himself up. "I'm late, I have to go." Then she took off again.  
  
Squall a little confused by what happened, continued into his classroom, and sat in his seat at the back. 'Just as I thought, no one noticed me coming in late.' But she had noticed him, and actually apologized to him, and then to top it off she had helped him. He had never seen her in the Garden before. She had a way about her. 'Actually apologizing,' Squall thought. What he saw of her was beautiful, and her hand was so soft and smooth.  
  
"Squall Leonheart, your SeeD test will be today. I hope your ready," the young instuctor said.  
  
Squall passed his exam and at the SeeD ball that night, he stood by the doorway drinking, and watching everyone dance. The people that went with him on his exam acknowledged him and that made him feel a little better about himself. Lifting his glass to drink, he saw a shooting star through the ceiling of the ball. As he shifted his eyesight down, he saw the girl from the day prior.  
  
She had on a tight yellow short dress and she pointed at the star. They had seen it together, she had seen the star as she could see Squall. Squall looked at her as she came off the dance floor, "Dance with me, please?"  
  
Squall a little frightened that she would ask him to dance came up with the quickest excuse he could think of. "I can't dance."  
  
She smiled at him, "I know you must still be upset because I crashed into you." She took his hand, "Let me apologize." Then she pulled him out onto the dance floor.  
  
They gazed into each others eyes as they danced. Well, it was more her than Squall because he felt akward gazing into her eyes. There was nothing wrong with her eyes, he was just putting up his wall. 'She is a great dancer,' Squall thought to himself.  
  
She placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I never introduced myself earlier. I'm Rinoa."  
  
Squall looked down at her head, feeling completely awkward with her there. 'Rinoa' he repeated in his head. "Rinoa, I'm Squall." Getting lost in his thoughts, Squall and Rinoa accidently bumped into another couple. The couple looked over in disgust, and Rinoa stuck her tongue out at them. Squall wanted out, he was seen by them as the clumsy guy, and he didn't like it. But Rinoa would not let him off the dance floor.  
  
Rinoa entwined their fingers, "Nice to meet you Squall. You know, you're the most handsome guy here."  
  
"...Whatever," he said, his thoughts storming in his mind. He felt as though he was on the other side of his wall, and he could only jump to see the other side and Rinoa.  
  
She glanced over to her right and saw someone calling her, she smiled at him and waved goodbye. Then he watched as she walked away, leaving him alone in a crowded area, alone again on the dance floor. 'I'll probably never see her again,' Squall thought.  
  
He had to get out, he exited the room, and jogged to the dorms. Back in the safety of his room, he sat head in his hands on his bed again. 'Why didn't I tell her she was beautiful? That's what she is, absolutely beautiful. She was so soft, so beautiful.' He touched his shoulder where her head had been, 'Why do I always do that! Why must I push everyone. She could see me! Tonight I wasn't invisible and it was all because of her, and I didn't even thank her.' He laid back down on his bed and began to dream again.  
  
  
Back in the storm, he still couldn't see his hand. But he ran to the person now, then she turned around and screamed at the thing behind him. He turned but did not see anything, but the scream was bonechilling. He turned back to the figure and saw Rinoa's face screaming, it was her. He thrust his arm around her, but could not get her to stop screaming. Then she fell, fell backwards through his arm and onto the ground. Squall drew his blade and watched for the force but then the storm turned furious.  
  
He was awoken by a knock on his door. He rose quietly, shaking his head from the dream that had startled him. He noticed how badly he was sweating, he rubbed his arms clean of the sweat and opened the door. There stood his headmaster, headmaster Cid. Cid gave him an assignment, Squall was to go to Timber tomorrow with a few other new SeeDs and find the Forest Owls and assist them with whatever they made need.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Please I need feedback, I plan for this to be a long story. Thanks for reading!!  
~Jess~ 


End file.
